1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thermoelectric conversion module included in various types of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional thermoelectric conversion, module is initially described with reference to the drawings. FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a configuration of a conventional, thermoelectric conversion module, and FIG. 8 is an outline view of the conventional thermoelectric conversion module. Thermoelectric conversion module 1 includes a plurality of thermoelectric conversion elements 2 arranged lengthwise and crosswise, and mounted on first substrate 3 and second substrate 4. The plurality of thermoelectric conversion elements 2 are connected in series by wiring pattern 5 formed on first substrate 3, and wiring pattern 5 formed on second substrate 4. Thermoelectric conversion element 6 at one end of series connection, and thermoelectric conversion element 7 at the other end of series connection are connected with extension leads 8 and 9, respectively.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, thermoelectric conversion module 1 disposed in contact with heat generator 10 converts heat generated from heat generator 10 into power, and outputs the thermoelectrically converted power to an outside of thermoelectric conversion module 1 via extension leads 8 and 9.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-82403 is known as related art literature information concerning the disclosure of this application.